Espero que sim
by Darth Vader do Paraguai
Summary: Loki teria de voltar ao reino dos deuses, e isso Tony não estava suportando. Não queria que os dois ficassem afastados. Eram amigos agora, não? Pelo menos era isso que Stark afirmava para si mesmo, embora não fosse bem isso o que sentia.


Stark sentou no sofá, triste com a situação.

A um tempo, tinham aceitado o pedido de Odin, deixando Loki permanecer na torre Stark, como uma última alternativa para ver se o malandro iria tomar jeito.

Sem poderes e artimanhas, ele ficou. Ficou mais do que o esperado. Um ano e três meses. Thor não contava nem com uma semana! Ele tomou jeito, por mais estranho que parecesse. No início ficava apenas em seu canto, sem falar nada além de "Eu ainda irei matar vocês". Mas... ele mudou. Claro, continuava com seu humor ácido e irônico, porém sem planos psicopatas.

Dois dias atrás ele tinha participado de uma missão com os heróis a pedido de Tony. Se alguém falasse isto ao bilionário dois anos atrás, ele teria mandado ir se ferrar.

Agora eles eram amigos!

Embora nada apagasse o fato que ele tinha tirado várias vidas. Sobretudo, também souberam escutar o lado do moreno. Após cair da Bifrost e ter ficado um tempo considerável ao lado de Thanos, ele ficou louco.

O tempo passou e agora ele fazia parte da equipe. A maioria das missões apenas os heróis participam, pois o moreno prefere ficar na torre lendo os livros midgardianos. Mas de certa forma fazia parte.

 _"E agora... Ele terá de volta para Asgard",_ o bilionário pensou desanimado.

Não que um dia fosse admitir em vós alta, mas Loki acabou virando uma das únicas — caso não a única — qual podia conversar sobre os assuntos que lhe agradavam. Ficavam várias horas construindo uma armadura, juntando a tecnologia humana com a asgardiana, enquanto discutiam sobre coisas diversas, tornando aquela parte do seu dia a mais agradável.

Sentiria sua falta.

As vezes até não sabia mais se convidava-o para construir, por causa que precisava das armaduras, ou para passar algumas horas conversando com o moreno.

Remexeu-se no sofá novamente, desejando que aquele dia acabasse logo. Dali três dias o Deus seria enviado a Asgard novamente. Antes ele poderia ficar na Terra, caso desejasse, só precisaria participar de uma audiência com os juris do reino dos Deuses, para discutirem se ele receberia uma pena menor por ter se comportado — receberia alguns de seus poderes novamente, nada muito "poderoso". Mas o moreno, como sua saúde era igual a de um humano, ficou doente. A rápida mudança na imunidade de Deus para humano de seu corpo teve uma reação, que causou certas consequências, quais foram se agravando ao decorrer do tempo.

E por causa disso seria levado para Asgard o quanto antes para curarem logo ele. Mas para o azar de Stark, ele ficaria um bom tempo lá, pois ainda nem sabiam ao certo o que estava afetando-o.

 _"Mas que droga, se pelo menos tivéssemos prestado atenção logo no início_...". Claro que ele já tinha percebido o quanto o moreno era importante para ele, só não havia parado para refletir sobre seus sentimentos. Com medo do que poderia sentir.

E se Banner estivesse ali para lhe dar um conselho. O doutor tinha meio que virado seu psicólogo desde que viraram uma equipe. Mas os demais heróis tinham saído para uma missão, e ele teria ficado na torre, com o Deus.

Suspirou desanimado. Passou-se cerca de vinte minutos de grande silêncio, até Jarvis quebra-lo.

— _Senhor?_ — Ouviu o sistema o chamar.

— O que foi? — Perguntou com o rosto enfiado no sofá, completamente sem ânimo.

— _O senhor Laufeyson perdeu as forças e está caído na biblioteca_. — Avisou.

Tony demorou um pouco para processar a mensagem que recebeu do sistema, mas assim que compreendeu, levantou-se num salto e correu.

Tinha deixado o moreno sozinho na biblioteca para ler em paz, embora no fundo estivesse com medo de acontecer alguma coisa, pois os sintomas estavam ficando piores.

E tinha acontecido.

Estava correndo o mais rápido que podia, e por um momento repreendeu-se por construir um lugar tão grande. Por sorte ficava no mesmo andar em que ele estava. Esbarrou em móveis no caminho, chegando a derrubar alguns.

Assim que chegou, abriu a porta em um empurrão e parou para olhar ao redor. Observou aquelas enormes prateleiras preenchidas de diversos livros, e entre elas, mesas e sofás confortáveis para ler. Entendia porque o Loki gostava tanto daquele lugar.

Voltou a andar rapidamente quando avistou o Deus sentando no chão, após ter caído, encostando-se na prateleira de livros.

— Você está bem? — Correu até o moreno e abaixou-se ao seu lado, preocupado.

— Como você...? — O outro não terminou sua pergunta, sobre como Stark tinha chegado ali tão rápido e como sabia o que tinha ocorrido.

— Jarvis: Mil e uma utilidades. Me conta tudo que acontece. — Respondeu, ajudando-o a levantar, com certa dificuldade, pois o asgardiano realmente estava sem forças. O Deus parou um pouco, quando já estava de pé, respirando fundo antes de andar novamente, para não correr o risco de cair outra vez. Quando olhou para o bilionário, deu um pequeno e discreto sorriso de lado.

— Obrigado. — Disse simplesmente. Loki fez menção de continuar o que estava fazendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez por causa do seu orgulho afetado. Stark ponderou se deveria deixa-lo ou se seria melhor convencê-lo a aceitar sua ajuda. Refletiu um momento e decidiu-se. Segurou levemente o braço do moreno, chamando-lhe a atenção.

— Hey, eu não vou deixar você em paz até você vir comigo tomar água, e deixar o Jarvis conferir como está sua saúde. Não foi um simples tombo. — disse — Infelizmente, você não está bem... E claro, se eu deixar você sozinho novamente e Thor souber disso, ele vai me matar.

Loki riu lembrando do irmão e seu jeito de ser.

Os dois saíram da biblioteca e Stark percebeu, pelo jeito do outro andar, que o moreno ainda estava um pouco tonto. Queria lhe oferecer ajuda para caminhar, mas era uma vitória ter convencido ele a sair de perto dos livros. Não iria ficar forçando ele, poderia desistir de tudo e voltar para onde estava.

Foram andando até a cozinha, enquanto Tony pergunta o que o outro estava lendo. Apenas com essa pergunta, Loki ficou mais animado. Era bom saber que alguém pelo menos se importava com livros. Claro, Stark não era um leitor tão apaixonado por literatura quanto o outro, mas lia sempre que tinha tempo e vontade — dois livros ao mês. Já Loki, seis ou sete.

— Você quer batata frita? — questionou o bilionário aleatoriamente, sabendo que se Rogers estivesse ali o repreenderia, por oferecer isso a alguém que precisa tomar cuidado com o que come, por causa de sua saúde.

— É bom? — Loki franziu o cenho.

Com a pergunta, Tony parou bruscamente. Olhou para o moreno vendo se tinha algum sinal que aquilo era uma brincadeira.

— Como assim é bom? — Questionou, e vendo que o outro ainda estava em dúvida continuou — Você nunca comeu?

— Não.

— Não posso acreditar. Vamos! — Chamou, puxando-o pelo pulso e como destino em mente alguma lanchonete. — Não vou permitir você voltar a Asgard sem ter provado batata frita. — O moreno riu da cara de Stark ao saber que ele nunca teria provado. — Aliás, Jarvis! — Disse, avisando o sistema — Ligue para uma lanchonete próxima e tire todos de lá, a não ser os cozinheiros. Não quero ninguém tirando foto de mim no momento.

— Convencido você, não? — O Deus comentou com deboche, rindo.

Stark dirigiu-se ao elevador e clicou no botão para ele vir até o andar. Assim que as portas se abriram, Rogers e Clint saíram de dentro dele, conversando animados. Provavelmente a missão teria sido completada com sucesso. O Capitão viu os dois se preparando para entrar e perguntou a onde eles iriam.

— Comer batata frita. — respondeu Tony, quando as portas já estavam se fechando.

— Mas, Tony! — Steve advertiu — Ele não pode...

— Tchau, picolé. — Acenou e as portas fecharam.

— ...Comer essas coisas. — Suspirou cansado, embora seu humor de quando chegou não tenha sido abalado.

— Deixe-os. — Barton falou. — Uma vez apenas não irá matar o cara.

Rogers concordou, desistindo, e voltou a andar pela torre ao lado do arqueiro, refletindo sobre os dois amigos que tinham acabado de partir.

— Eles ficaram próximos. — Comentou, olhando para o amigo, que deu de ombros.

— Ciúmes? — Questionou brincando, rindo.

— Idiota. — Riu, revirando os olhos e dando um soco de leve no ombro do arqueiro e voltou a andar.


End file.
